Love Revolution
by Scream 2 A Sigh
Summary: Starting off as mere rivals, Brad and Sarah start to slowly become fond of one another. However, Stephanie, Brad's ex. won't allow it. Watch as this Gundam Wingese Romeo and Juliet plot unfolds.
1. Awakening

The Year is After Colony 200. This marks the 5 year anniversary of the Christmas War in AC195. Relena Darlian is now in her 2nd term as President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. The colonies and Earth are both at peace. The Gundam pilots who valiantly fought to attain peace have since disappeared from the spotlight, able to live as normal teenagers would. Which lead us to this story. The pilots all live in Europe, either with loved ones.or secluded.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Brad slowly rolls over and smacks the alarm, disengaging the annoying noise. Groggily, he looked over at the clock and suddenly his eyes opened wide.  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
He rose up and marched right into the kitchen where Duo and Quatre were talking. Brad's wild fro-ish stuck up everywhere as he slugged Maxwell's arm. "It's Saturday, you dolt. Why did you set my alarm for 8:00A.M.?!?" Brad said upset as Duo started laughing out loud. Quatre, who lived on an estate a mile away, started to chuckle as I smirked at the braided one. "Hey Q, where's your sister?"  
  
"Ya mean, Sarah? She's down in the hangar making repairs to Legacy. You know how that goes." Quatre said as he took a sip of coffee. Brad sneered at Duo and walked back toward his room, but turned on his right foot, standing at the hall entrance with arms akimbo. "Oh, and Duo.in about 30 seconds, Hilde's alarm will go off. So prepare for a chewin'."  
  
^_^  
  
o_o  
  
O.O  
  
"Uh.oh." Duo said as he got up and ran to his bedroom, only to hear the alarm loudly screech. He stopped and sent an evil glare as his braid swung around. "Thanks a lot, pal. Now Hilde will come out, looking all hideous I might add, and commence to yelling at me." Duo said as she tilted his head up and walked back to the stool. About the time he sat down, Hilde stomped past Brad and right into Duo's face. Duo smiled innocently and reached up, attempting to give her a peck, but she backhanded him and crossed her arms.  
  
"You think it's funny, Duo? You should KNOW that I like my sleep on Saturday. And as for you.Brad?" Hilde said confused as to where he went. "Ahh, he's probably in the shower." Duo replied as the phone rang. "And I bet that's Stephanie. HEY! Your "GIRLFRIEND is on the phone, Bradley." The braided guy knew how to get on Brad's bad side. The bathroom door opened as Brad poked his head out. His Afro was now stuck to his face. Duo said sheepishly as he tossed the phone over to him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sexy." Her voice was like a dream.as long as you didn't get on Stephanie's bad side.that Brad always managed to find. _  
  
"I'm in the shower, Hun. Can you not call back?"  
  
"WHY? D'you have a girl in there?" Stephanie angrily said back.  
  
"We aren't together, so like it'd matter." Brad could hear her teeth starting to grind at this point.  
  
"If you loved me, then."  
  
"Blah blah blah.whatever, Stephanie. I'm getting back in the shower now."  
  
"WAIT! Can I come over?" Stephanie blurted out.  
  
"Don't have time. Have to finish the Deathscythe and Sandrock for the parade. Besides.we aren't together." Brad replied as a smile came across his face. Stephanie started to sniffle and cry.  
  
"I bet you have all of those sluts over there, don't you?" She said as her voice started rising.  
  
Brad rolled his eyes and looked at Duo. "Thanks, Maxwell. Paybacks are a bitch you know!" He smiled and waved it off.  
  
"Oh yeah, Stephanie. You know that. Whatever. You are being naïve and monotonous. Sarah is downstairs working on her Gundam. That is the only female here. And you know how much we hate each other." Brad said as he sighed. "I have to go."  
  
"Fine! Bye!" click.  
  
Pressing the off button, he sighed again and tossed the phone toward Duo. "If she calls, I'm dead." Quatre smiled and looked over at Duo. He shrugged and looked back at Hilde. She still had that discouraging look on her face. He slumped down and crossed his arms childishly. "I take it you won't be cooking me any food, huh?" Hilde threw her hands in the air and "accidentally" hit Duo across the head as she turned to go back to her room. "Tell Q over there. You like his waffles better, anyway."  
  
^__________^  
  
"Would ya Quatre?" Duo said as his mind began to drool. Quatre laughed and nodded as he put the cup of coffee down and walked over to the kitchen area. "How many should I make?" 


	2. Reunion in The Works

Duo continued to sit at the table as his mouth literally began to water from the smell of Quatre's infamous waffles. Brad stepped out of the shower and took a whiff of the air and shook his head. "I take it Hilde tightened the leash, heh? Haha." He said as he pranced into his room. Duo glared at him and then he averted his attention right back to the food. ^__^.  
  
"Hey Brad. Blast us some Garbage, will ya?" Duo yelled toward the back of the house. Quatre smiled as he turned to see Brad poke his head between the door. He nodded and as he did, the music started to play wildly throughout the house. Brad's eyes widen as he dove over to the stereo and cut it down, trying not to wake Hilde. He put on his windbreaker and Rams football jersey and walked into the kitchen and grunted toward Duo's direction.  
  
"Very funny. You know Hilde would throw a fit if she had heard that, Maxwell. Speaking of which, toss me a cup, would ya?" Brad said as Quatre reached over and flipped a cold glass to him. He caught it and then reached in the fridge and got out the Sunny Delight.  
  
"Breakfast is almost set. Would you go get my sister, Brad?" Quatre said as a light smile came across his face. Brad smirked and reluctantly walked toward the back of the house, where the stairs were located.  
  
"That was mean, Q-man. You know those two don't get along at all." Duo said as the phone rang. He looked on the ID and started chuckling. Brad stopped and turned his head and shook his head as he sprinted down the step. Duo answered the phone.  
  
"Yo, Heero. Make it here in one piece?"  
  
Yuy grunted and replied. "Yeah. I'm here. Trowa and Wufei are on the way as well. They are in the carriers with our Gundams."  
  
"Sweet. I'll open the hangar doors. Hey.did you bring Relena?" Duo said softly, trying not to be too loud. Suddenly, he heard static and then a female voice.  
  
"What's it to you, Duo? Do you not like me?" Relena yelled as Duo fell over. Quatre giggled, realizing that ole' Duo was caught. "Uhhhhhh..here's Quatty." Duo said tossing the phone over to Quatre. He jumped up and ran down the hall. "I'll go get the doors ready for the others. HILDE!! The gang's on the way here, so get on up and get dressed." Duo yelled as he peeked into the door to check on her. Suddenly, a phone smashed into his face as she fell back.  
  
~_~*  
  
"What did I do?" Duo cried. "That damn alarm woke me up TOO blasted early, that's what." Hilde muttered from under the blanket. "Not all of us get up at the break of dawn like you, Duo."  
  
"But the other."  
  
"THE OTHER PILOTS DON'T LIVE HERE!!"  
  
._.  
  
Duo innocently kicked his foot and trudged down the stairs. As he was about halfway down, Hilde ran down and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Duo. You know how cranky I am when I don't get my full amount of sleep."  
  
"Cheyeah."  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Hey. Breakfast is.now where is she?" Brad said as he scratched his head. He then saw sparks coming from the cockpit of the emerald green Gundam next to Sandrock. He sighed and jogged over to it. Sarah, a brown-hair beauty, poked her head out and glared at him. "What d'you want?"  
  
"Geesh. I was jus' telling you that dinner is ready. You can't be THAT mad because I beat you so badly at Mario Kart, are ya?" Brad replied as he placed his hands behind his head. Sarah walked out with her arms akimbo and head tilted. "I wonder, Bradley."  
  
_ "My name is NOT BRADLEY!! It's Brad. Get it right." Brad said as he snickered and blew a raspberry. She sort of grunted and leaped down off of the cockpit door. Brad shook his head as he waited on her.  
  
"Oh, Brad?" Sarah said as she looked down. "How's Stephanie?" Brad could tell she didn't like the girl. Then again, he didn't either. She was so damn naïve.  
  
"I really don't care at this point. Is Legacy ready for today?" Brad said changing the subject rather abruptly.  
  
"Yes. I can't wait to show her off. How about Hikai?"  
  
Brad then turned to look at his Gundam, Hikai. It was rebuilt based on the Epyon. Instead of maroon, it is a dark silver color. While the beam sword remains, the whip has been replaced with scissors similar to the Deathscythe. The Gundam is equipped mainly for close-range combat. But to implement that, it has Vulcan cannons on the shoulder.  
  
He smiled and nudged Sarah flirtingly. "Definitely. After breakfast, d'you wanna mock battle.or has Mario Kart taken away your competition sense?" Brad commented as Sarah shot him an evil glare. "You're on, Bubba. You'll lose horribly. I've upgraded her since our last battle months ago." Sarah said as she smiled brightly. If anything could make Brad fall in love, it was that smile. He turned his head as he blushed. The bay doors started to open as two carriers approached. Sarah looked at Duo and snickered. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a knife. "Oh Duo.would you mind a haircut?" She said as she took off toward him.  
  
O_o  
  
O_O "NOOO!!! Get away from me.HILDE!! Call her off!!!" Duo yelped as he ran through the hangar. Hilde smiled and looked over at Brad. "I see you have eyes for Sarah. You like her.or are you still in love with Dorothy's sister?"  
  
O.o  
  
"Neither!!" Brad jumped and shouted as he walked toward the stairs. "I guess Q will be making more food for the others, huh?" Brad said to Hilde as Quatre was at the top of the stairwell. "Brad! It's Stephanie."  
  
_ Doh! 


	3. Dorothy the Sinister The GGang Assemble

Brad walked up and grabbed the phone and as he did, the carriers landed nearby.  
  
"What."  
  
"Why are you treating me like this?" Stephanie said sniffing. Brad rolled his eyes and replied. "Look.the other guys are here. I have to get going. We can talk some other time."  
  
"Are they more important than your supposed soulmate?" she replied almost aggressively. Brad sighed and shook his head. "We aren't together.so it doesn't matter. Bye."  
  
Click  
  
Brad looked at Quatre and frowned. "I swear.that girl doesn't know when to go away."  
  
Quatre giggled at his remark and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about her. Why don't ya go up and eat ya some breakfast. Where's Sarah?"  
  
Brad pointed to the hangar where Duo was clenched onto Deathscythe's leg. Sarah kept jumping, trying to reach his braid. "HILDE!!! Please get her away from me. She is CRAZY! WAHHHH!!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Maxwell. It's all in fun. You know I wouldn't do it.on purpose." Sarah said followed by a wink. She looked and saw Wufei and Trowa walking toward the entrance. Duo peeked over and snickered. "Heh. Time to pester ole' Wufei."  
  
The two Gundam pilots looked up and noticed Hikai, Legacy, and Deathscythe. Trowa nodded, but Wufei raised his eyebrow. "Rebuilding it wasn't as easy, was it Maxwell?" Wufei said sternly as two Ground MBC (mobile suit carriers) drove into the hangar. Duo hopped down and ran over to them as a smile came across Quatre's face. "Hello, Trowa and Wufei," Quatre said happily as he and Duo approached them. The braided one wrapped his arm around Wufei and grinned. "So how are things with you Wu-Man?"  
  
"What are you plotting, Maxwell?" Wufei said snappingly. Trowa just smirked and walked over to Sandrock with Quatre.  
  
"It looks ready to go, Quatre." Trowa said as he ran his hand across the "foot".  
  
"I thought it'd be good if all of the Gundams were in a little tournament as entertainment for the gala. What d'you say?" Quatre said as he looked back toward his sister. "I think it'd be great for the people. Plus, Sarah is dying to face us in mobile suits. Especially poor Duo."  
  
"Goes to show you, the times have changed." Trowa said sticking his hands inside his jean pockets. He and Quatre both heard car doors shut. Duo averted his look over to Yuy and Relena.  
  
O_O Oh Shinigami. Relena is in my house. I have to hide.  
  
"C'mon Wufei. Your bike is here. Let's."  
  
"HOLD IT, DUO!!" Hilde shouted. "You aren't leaving the guests behind, are you?" She frowned and looked at Duo. He smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Just gonna take Wufei into town to umm.get sodas. We're out you know."  
  
"No we're not. I got some yesterday. Nice try, baka." Brad yelled as he gave him a peace sign.  
  
_ ~Thanks a lot, Brad. Geesh.~  
  
"Come on! You know I don't like hanging around Ms. Prissy." Duo said glancing at her. Unamused, she wrapped her arm around Heero. He sighed and shook Wufei's hand.  
  
"Heero. It's been a bit. Glad you could make it." Wufei said as if he was being diplomatic. He was part of the Preventers group after all. Duo pressed his lips together childishly and rolled his eyes. "Let's go upstairs. I'm famished."  
  
Sarah frowned and made her way to the stairs where Brad was. She turned and watched them greet each other. "They are still young at heart. That's good to see.isn't it Bradley." She giggled sheepishly as Brad shot her a glare.  
  
_ "For a gigabillionth time. My name is NOT Bradley! Ugh.females!!" Brad said as he stomped toward the kitchen. Sarah shook her head and followed.  
  
~*~ In Bremen, where the remaining monarchs of the former Romefeller Foundation resides ~*~  
  
"Ma'am. I have just got word that all of the Meteor pilots have landed safely.with their Gundams." A soldier said as he saluted Dorothy Cattalonia, the new leader of Romefeller.  
  
"Good. Is the mobile dolls ready?" She flicked her finger across her eyebrow as Stephanie walked in. "Sis, I'm off to see Brad in Munich." Dorothy turned around and frowned.  
  
"No you aren't. The mobile dolls are about to attack the festival for the pilots there. Plus.your mobile suit is ready." Stephanie smiled as she hugged her sister. She had wanted a mobile suit ever since she saw Brad's. Almost as fascinated by war as Dorothy, she always dreamed of heading an assault troop into battle.  
  
"Oh yeah. I want you to lead the dolls into Munich, Stephanie. Quatre's sister should be there and I know how much you wanna get at her." Dorothy said sinisterly as she looked out the window. "Besides, I want to go see Miss Relena too see how her stint as President of the ESUN is going.plus to check out those Gundam pilots. Stephanie saluted her as she ran off toward the exit where her car was. She was gonna drive down to the factory and see her mobile suit. She grinned and started to laugh.  
  
This is the end for you, Sarah. Getting close to my man. I don't even think so. Hmph. She lowered her glasses and took off.  
  
~*~ Back at Munich ~*~  
  
The pilots were all in the dining area eating waffles.except Duo. He was a garbage disposal. Hilde had to smack him a few times to straighten him out.  
  
"Gosh, Maxwell. You are gonna choke, huh?" Wufei said as he read the newspaper. Heero just rolled his eyes and Trowa took his usual small bites. Sarah was forced by Quatre to sit next to Brad as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He looked back and snickered as he kicked her foot. She slugged his arm and blew a raspberry.  
  
"Did that hurt, Brad?" Sarah said as she rubbed it and tried to swing again, only to miss. She spun around and fell on the tile floor below. The guys at the table all started to laugh except for Wufei.  
  
"Hahahahaha. That's what you get for messing with my braid, Sarah-marah!" Duo said as he snickered. Sarah reached for knife, but poor Maxwell reached for his braid and held it.  
  
"You are NOT getting it. So back off! Clumsy! :p"  
  
~_~ "I'll show you clumsy, Maxwell." Hilde interrupted as she shoved Duo off of the stool. Everybody died laughing, especially Wufei. He looked down and snickered as Duo shot up and crossed his arm.  
  
"Hmph. Laugh all you want. That's fine. The God of Death will show you are who has the best Gundam when the gala starts. I'm gonna to go see my old buddy." Duo said snobbish as he walked away. Hilde smiled at him. "Ok, hunny. I love you!! MUAH!" Duo blushed as Wufei rolled his eyes and looked at Trowa, opening his mouth and pointing to the inside. He smirked.  
  
"So, Quatre had an idea for a big tournament. I like it. How about you all?" Trowa said as Q stood up, gathering plates.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I am the defending champion, you know." Wufei said as he nodded. Heero shot him an evil glare as Relena walked over to help Quatre. "Fine by me. This time, I won't use my rifle. It should be all close range."  
  
"I don't think so! All of my weapons are long-range. Or are you afraid to lose to me, Hee-chan?" Sarah said mockingly. He grunted and turned to Duo. "Hey Duo, what d'you think."  
  
^_^ "Sounds good. I have a score to settle with ole' Wufei anyway. He cheated."  
  
O_o "Excuse me?" Wufei said as she turned to face the braided one. "YOU are the one who said that there was a civilian right under Nataku's foot. So don't gimme that shite, Maxwell."  
  
O_O "Bring it on then, Poo-fei." Duo said smiling sheepishly. "Hmmph. Very funny, you immature brat." Wufei shot off as he crossed his arms. "We'll see when the fight is on."  
  
"Well guys. I'm gonna go modify Zero. I'd advise you all to as well. It's gonna be exciting.even if you all will lose." Heero said challengingly.  
  
O_O O_o O.o 0.o _ ~_~  
  
The rest of the pilots looked at Yuy and stood up. "Good idea. Hey Maxwell.got any mechanics?" Trowa said as Duo reached for his cell phone. "Yes sir. Calling them up as we speak." 


	4. Closeness

As Duo sat on the phone talking to the mechanics, the other Gundam pilots, including Sarah and Brad, started making their own preparations to their suits. Relena and Hilde stood back and admired all of the pilots whilst they were working.  
  
"It's been so long since they've done this. They look so happy." Relena said as she looked up toward Heero. "I bet they miss being on the battlefield. D'you, Hilde?"  
  
The girl looked at Relena and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Madame President."  
  
"Please, call me Relena." She commented as she looked around the hangar.  
  
"So, Hilde. Ever since the Barton Foundation was defunct, have you and Duo lived here?"  
  
"Yeah. He didn't wanna head back into space. I don't know why, but I stuck by his side. I figured Heero would have left on you, Relena." Hilde replied with a slight giggle. Relena blushed and shook her head. "Oh he has. Many times. I guess he saw beside my sometimes childish behavior early on."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Heero. What made you stay with Relena? I didn't think you were that type." Duo said while linking to Zero.  
  
"Hmph. She continued to follow me and I figured if she kept on, she'll end up dying. So I let her stay with me." Heero replied, showing a rare sincere side to him. Duo cackled at his remark. "You love her, don't you? Admit it, you have ever since you met."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~_~ "Geesh. My bad, Heero. Just trying to lighten the mood a lil'. Don't have to be such a pooper." Duo mumbled as he sat in the cockpit and calibrated his controls. About this time, Trowa and Wufei exited their respective suits.  
  
"Nataku is ready to go." Wufei said as he leaped down. He put on his tunic and started walking toward the exit, when he heard Trowa's voice.  
  
"Where are ya headed?"  
  
"For some relaxation until the parade."  
  
Trowa looked up at Quatre, who had stepped out of Sandrock.  
  
"Sounds great. Mind if we join?"  
  
Wufei turned and looked at him and shrugged. "It's a free country. Do what you wish. But DON'T bring Maxwell. I really don't wanna have to hurt him."  
  
"I heard that, Wufei." Duo said as he looked down at him. "We outta go grab some burgers, I'm famished. What d'ya say, Heero?"  
  
Hilde sighed and shook her head, looking toward Relena. "His stomach is a bottomless pit." Relena chuckled as they walked up the stairs. Quatre nodded and looked up toward Hikai and Legacy. "Brad. Sarah. Are you two tagging along?"  
  
Brad didn't say anything and Sarah stuck her head from Legacy's cockpit. "No, that's ok."  
  
^_^ "Good. I don't want her attacking my poor braid." Duo said, rubbing his long braid.  
  
"You have to come back sometime."  
  
O_O "Drat. This is why I hate females."  
  
"DUO!!"  
  
_ "Except you, love." Duo said apologetically. Hilde smiled at him. "You all get going. You have about 6 hours until the celebration." Her and Relena departed up the stairs.  
  
Just as they did, the mechanics entered through the hangar doors as the pilots walked by.  
  
"Do a good job on all of them." Duo said. "But don't do as well on that one." He said pointing to Zero. He snickered as he tried to hide what he had said behind his hand. Heero reached up and pulled his braid.  
  
_* YEOW! Hey! Cut it out, Heero. Let go." Duo cried as Heero shot him a glare that could kill. "I was only kidding, damn Yuy."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Finished with his calibration and modifications to the cockpit, Brad stood up and looked over to Legacy and smiled. "I beat you, Sarah." He yelled across the hangar. The brown-haired girl came on screen and flipped him off.  
  
"Hey hey. That's too early, Sarah. We have to get to know each other better, no?" He said sarcastically. Sarah just rolled eyes and continued to work. "So, Brad. What kind of new modifications did you add to Hickey."  
  
~_~ "HIKAI! It means destruction in Japanese, you egghead." Brad replied as he sternly looked at her. "I didn't add too much more. I did add a CD Player to it. Check it." He reached under the cockpit and pulled out a random CD and placed it in the door underneath the joystick. Classical music started to play.  
  
^_^ "See. I even got surround sound too. Heh heh heh." Brad said cockily. Sarah again rolled her eyes and moved the joystick back. The booster on her legs began to light up. She snickered and moved it back to its original place.  
  
"I added Vernier input to the calves on Legacy for added speed. And her weapon drive is vastly improved for combat. Now you won't be able to outrun me and I have the weapons to match yours."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Brad said interrogatively as he pressed a few buttons next to the stick. The hands opened up and started to glow and suddenly, a wicked ball started the form. Sarah gasped as he pressed the disengage button.  
  
"What.was that?" Sarah said amazed.  
  
"That is the Hadoken Attack. I wired up some hypothermic energy that was left from Deathscythe and was able to create a drive that will allow me to shoot multiple balls of energy."  
  
Sarah shook her head as she turned her viewing screen into dual mode, for which she can watch the news. "Oh look Brad. They are showing the preparations for the parade. Aren't they wonderful?" She looked back toward the screen which Brad was on, but got nothing. Suddenly, Brad peered his head into her cockpit.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"AHHH!" Sarah shouted. She kicked at him, missing as usual.  
  
Brad smiled and looked on the screen. "It looks great.not as good as..nevermind."  
  
Sarah looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Good as what, Brad? Answer me." Brad shook his head and hopped down and walked toward the stairs. "Tell me when it's complete.so we can go battle, alright?"  
  
Sarah nodded and was about to sit down but suddenly started to smile.  
  
I bet he meant me. Quit being so damn shy, Brad. Open up and feel alive. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Duo's number. Brad looked at the phone and rolled his eyes, thinking it was Stephanie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment. But you know I'm not that good-looking." Sarah said, catching Brad by surprise. He gasped and started to blush.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sarah. I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it." He smiled and hung up the phone, realizing that he was flirting with the same girl who was his rival.  
  
"Geesh. One would think she was flirting with me." Brad said as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out two soft drinks. He snickered as he grabbed the phone and called Sarah.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"D'you want something to drink?" Brad said as he started to laugh.  
  
_ "Brad Travis. I don't know whether to hug you or kick your ass." Sarah said as she smiled and laughed along with Brad.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
"Miss Stephanie. We are two hours away from Munich. Should we land our carriers until the celebration begins?" A soldier said through the com.  
  
"Yeah. Sounds like a plan. I need to calibrate Mustang* anyway." Stephanie said as the pilot nodded and started to descend. Stephanie looked at her phone and started to get angry as she tossed it aside. "Figured the asshole would call. Guess he doesn't care. Hmph. Well. He's gonna care when 250 Mobile Dolls and a pissed off woman decide to break up the party.  
  
*Mustang is similar to the EW Serpent suits except for it has Two Gatling Gun and a Super Vernier booster. 


	5. Sarah vs Brad

"Ahh, so we've finally arrived in Germany." Stephanie said as she ran her fingernails across the cockpit of her suit, Mustang. It was originally a Serpent suit used in the AC196 War with Dekim Barton. But left for scrap, Dorothy, who collects relic suits, had an extra suit. So she got it rebuilt with added features so that Stephanie could get a feel of control her own MS.  
  
"Won't Brad jus' love this surprise? Hah."  
  
~Back at the Maxwell Hangar~  
  
_ "ARGG! We have 20 minutes to get our suits to the Munich hall for numbers and such.DUO!!!! Why on Earth are you going so damn slow?" Hilde screamed as she walked down to the hangar, seeing that the boys were jumping into their respective suits. Duo poked his head out of the cockpit and waved. "I had to finish polishing my ole' buddy. I didn't wanna show him off all dusty, ya know."  
  
Hilde just rolled her eyes. "Of course, Duo. Just hurry up. Where's Brad and Sarah's suits?"  
  
"Oh, they went to dispute their difference." Duo said with a gleeful smile. "They are in the plains in the outskirts of town. Brad had better win! I don't want that Sarah girl going after my braid, 'specially at the parade."  
  
Quatre's face appeared on the screen as the mobile suits lit up. "All set, 01?"  
  
A mere grunt came from Heero's intercom as sat impatiently waiting for the others.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Heero's ready. 02?"  
  
"Why must you call us by that. We HAVE names you know, Q." Duo replied as the ground MS carrier trucks arrived. "I guess it's now or never, ole' buddy." He said as he laid Deathscythe on the first carrier. He jumped out of the suit and walked over to Hilde. The engineer took off and another carrier backed into the hangar. "Whose suit is next?"  
  
"Are you loading the suits now, Lieutenant?" A frill voice came from the radio of the truck. "Yes ma'am. I am loading 03." he replied. "Good, continued as planned. Stephanie should arrive at the festivities in one hour." "Yes Ms. Catalonia, over and out." He said as he snickered and rolled up the window to the truck.  
  
~In the plains outside the city of Munich~  
  
"Are you ready, Sarah. I don't want an unfair advantage against ya, you know?" Brad said as he smiled while typing data into the mainframe. "Hmmm, hard rock sounds good for such a significant battle." Sarah's face on- screen appeared as her eyes started to glimmer. "Of course, Brad. Legacy is all set. How about Hickey.I mean Hikai? Hahaha." ._.  
  
_. "It's HIKAI. H-I-K-A-I!!!! And of course." Brad replied as he pressed the surround sound, blasting [insert your favorite rock band.mine's Garbage, so bear with it ^_^] the music. The eyes of Hikai lit up as his beam sword charged up. "We have 20 minutes, so let's do it, Sarah." Brad said as he shifted the Vernier into overdrive. Legacy hastily brought out her bow and arrow and pulled the string back, releasing a hypothermic arrow aimed for Hikai's head.  
  
"Gotta do better." Brad mocked as Hikai slapped the arrow away with the beam sword.  
  
"Hmph. Lucky shot." Sarah replied as she pressed a button on the side, revealing a staff that protruded to the size of her Gundam. She twirled it, causing two bursts of hypothermic energy to appear on the end. [It's similar to a Twin Beam Trident of Nataku, except for there are crescent- shaped.]  
  
O_O. "That's an ugly looking staff."  
  
^___^ "Thanks. It was a surprise." Sarah said as she smashed it against Hikai's body, knocking him back. "I got first blood, it'd seem."  
  
"But I'm far from done, baby. You'll have to do more than poke me with a stick to defeat Hikai and I.you'll see." Brad commented as the blade of his beam sword extended. He swiped it at Sarah. She evaded the blow, but the dust that appeared temporarily blinded her view of her adversary.  
  
"Where did he.Bring up the Thermal Radar." She said but as it appeared, Hikai smashed into her side with a shoulder charge. Sarah rocked to the side, but maintained Legacy's balance.  
  
Dammit. He's fast. I couldn't read him quick enough. Guess I'll have to keep my eyes peeled. Sarah thought as the dust finally settled down. Hikai stood in front of her with the beam sword glowing.  
  
"Hmph. You aren't the only one far from done." 


	6. Sedai Terorisuto: A Design For Life

It seemed like the battle had been going on forever as both Gundams gave out zero input. The pilots were also mangled as Sarah was sweating and aching from  
the battle and Brad had a cut along the bridge of his nose from where his face met the controls. They panted for breath as their radars picked up various enemies  
in the sky.

Sarah. I think she's launching an attack. Brad said seeing carriers releasing suits toward the area. He muttered incoherently as his fingers quickly dialed to the  
communication unit of Quatre. Nothing but static. Sarah seemed to panic as her suit suddenly turned off. She acrobatically jumped out of her suit, landing  
onto the outreached hand of the Gundam Hikai. She hopped inside of the cockpit, seeing him bleeding from the cut. "Are we gonna surrender?" She said cautiously as the first wave landed. He smirked as he pulled down a compartment, revealing a switch. She gasped as she saw the expression on his face.

"You're not gonna...are you?"

Pressing the button, the Gundam suddenly became unviewable on the enemies' radars as the Gundam became invisible. About that time, a blood red Gundam landed in front of the unit, glaring intently at Sarah's Gundam. "It's time to take out the trash." She mocked as she pulled out her beam sabre and commenced to slashing at it.

"Oh no you don't, hussie!" Sarah screamed as she pulled a remote from her capri pockets and pressed a big red button. The Gundam Legacy started to gather energy and suddenly, it exploded, sending sharpnels into Gundam Mustang and the troops behind her. The front line was destroyed as well as a large portion of the second. Mustang evaded the explosion by hovering above it. "She killed herself...but in vain. What a loser."

-Back inside Hikai-

"We have to get my auxiliary suit, Sarah. I refuse to allow Stephanie to have her damn way. Not now. Plus I have a feeling that the others are in danger. Epyon should be in working order. D'you think you could pilot it?" Brad remarked as she nodded. "I think I can handle it..."

"Good."

Taking off, the thrusters cinged the ground below as the units started firing in the general vicinity. Stephanie and her Gundam stood there with their arms akimbo. "Hah. Pathetic. Couldn't even use my main weapons."

GZZTT. Oh, but you will when I get back...

Startled, she slammed her fists into the cockpit. "Hold your fire."

"So this is your second Gundam?" Sarah exclaimed staring at a masterpiece to the eyes.

"Yes. I call it Sedai Terorisuto." He said chuckling. "Sedai! Unlock cockpit and set launch controls for immediate departure."

Bleeping could be heard as the Gundam's eyes illuminated. "Good. Sarah. Epyon is over there. When you start it, don't forget to disengage Zero, got it?"

"ZERO? The Zero System is STILL installed?" 

Sarah spazzed out as she turned, realizing no one was there. Brad hopped inside of his Gundam and pressed a few buttons. Thunderous music could be heard as the overhead hatch opened. The black Gundam seemed to glow in a heroic blaze as it eleveated into the air. Its weaponry includes two "beam pistols" attached a hypothermic generator. Brad also equipped a special beam sword that had the ability to emit slashes of energy at a foe.

"Sarah. Go check on the parade. I'll handle my favorite whore..." He said taking off toward the battlefield.

whimper Not fair. I wanted to fight her...

"KICK HER FOR ME!" She yelled into the com as she strapped herself in.


	7. Sedai and Mustang: Duel of The Rose

It had become nighttime as Stephanie and her unit were currently playing cards in a huge tent while the others relaxed and drank.

"Ma'am. I don't think the enemy is coming back..." One soldier said as he laid down a card. She grunted as slammed her deck down. "Read 'em and weep, boys." Stephanie laughed as they threw their hands down. As soon as they did, the sounds of gunfire could be heard from the outside. Two scout soldiers rushed to their suits and booted the programs for the dolls to fly over. Then what came next startled them.

"Madam. Our mobile doll air patrol has been annihilated." The commander said as she slammed her fist on the table. "Dammit. Was it him?"

"We collected data and photographs of an unregistered suit." He replied as he handed her a folder. She flipped through it unamused. "Do you know when..."

BOOM!

"The enemy's here!" A soldier shouted as Stephanie rushed from the tent, seeing a black and white suit landed close to them. The wind and thrust whipped the soldiers and the tent around as she growled.

(I told you I'd come back. Care to finish this, my formidable enemy.)

"Glad to." She mouthed as she rush toward Mustang. The other soldiers quickly jumped into their suits and extended their rifles. Gundam Sedai's eyes lit up as he pulled out the two beam pistols, firing vigilantly. Before they could counterattack, Sedai rushed at them, slicing them with his beam sword. "Where is she?"

A bleep appeared on the radar as Mustang started firing her gatling guns. The bullets bounced off of the Gundam like it was a wall. She glared as he slashed at her with his sword. She pulled her free arm up to grab his mighty arm. Stephanie grunted as he continued his assault. Mustang pointed the Gatling gun at Sedai's chest and fired multiple rounds, causing him to be imbalanced long enough for her to reverse the attack. Brad whipped his Gundam around and extended his hands as the pistols started unloading into her Gatling guns, ultimately destroying them and breaking them from Mustang's suit.

"Why you..." Stephanie screamed as she pressed a button. The suit started glowing as Brad covered his eyes. "It must have a second form..." All of a sudden, multiple bleeps appeared on his radar as Mustang took on a different appearance. It resembled a more humanoid form. The form of its pilot. Stephanie.

"The power of this suit will overwhelm you, my love." Stephanie said with a manic tone. "Mustang. Lock-on to the target." The suit revealed multiple openings with missiles and guns. Brad rolled his eyes as Sedai took a step back. "You die NOW!" She screamed out as the suit fired its missiles and rockets and bullets. "Hypothermal Mirror, engage!" The rockets and missiles were deflected by a shield and the bullets just drop down after impacting the shield. Stephanie leaned up and fumed as Sedai stood unscathed. Brad smiled as the output suddenly dropped to zero.

"WHAT THE!"

"Awwww...did Brad's iddle biddle suit run out of gas." She said sarcastically as she reached up and pointed a dual Gatling-gun at him. "I guess this is goodbye, Brad. You were the best in my heart...you shouldn't have betrayed that. Now you'll be picking up daisies." She closed her eyes as a tear started to trickle down her cheek. He grunted as the system kicked back online. He smiled as it pushed a lever. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed his hypothermic blade and slashed the Gatling-Gun and scarred the middle of her suit. He spun around trying to stop the acceleration. "I failed to mention that after the mirror is used, it has to charge back up. And now you're incapicated. Just give up. I'm going to save my friends now."

Sedai took off as the Gundam Mustang fell to the ground. Stephanie climbed from the cockpit and stood on her Gundam, angry and with a murderous intent.


End file.
